


She is Mine

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Knotting, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Negan never thought he’d find his true mate, especially after the end. But the universe has other plans.





	She is Mine

Her smell, it was like nothing I’d ever come across, reminding me of home, of a time before the end. Before the dead ruled the earth. I’d heard the stories, fuck, my mother told me all about it. True mate, Negan, your soulmate. When you find her, you’ll know. And she was right.

I was married before the end, to a woman I loved, truly loved. But she was a beta, and while we had a great marriage in many ways, my life was missing something, I was missing something. Or someone. So I looked for that something, popping my knot in any omega that’d let me. Hoping upon hope that the emptiness I felt would be sated. 

When my wife, my Lucille, became ill, I stopped my search, realizing what a fucking fool I was being. I cursed my sweet mother for putting such fucking stupid, fairytale like thoughts in my head. Maybe my wife was my true soulmate. And I fucking missed out. 

Just as I said goodbye to my Lucille, the fucking apocalypse began. Kinda fitting. I spent a year trying to survive, soon enough finding my place as the leader of the Sanctuary. I long forgot about the notion of finding my fucking true mate. I took on multiple “wives” all betas, as omegas were now truly a dying breed. It was a new world, new rules, a fucking lawless society. So I was living every red blooded man’s dream. A different woman for every night of the week. The fucking foolish dream of finding a mate, the mate, gone with my Lucille. 

It was a day like any other fucking fucked up day in the apocalypse, at the Sanctuary. I was making my rounds after a bit of morning fucking fun with wife #3, I’d long since stopped using their names, they were nothing more than a warm, wet and waiting pussy for me. Fucking harsh, yes, but I kept them safe and very well taken care off. 

I stepped out of the freight elevator, which was now in the basement, when it hit me. The smell. It knocked the fucking breath out of me. But it was more than just a smell. My whole body was reacting, I was shivering, shaking, fucking vibrating. I stepped back, leaning against the wall. I had to prop myself up with Lucille. Jesus fucking Christ! What is happening to me?! 

“Boss? You okay?” I looked up, my eyes tearing up so I could barely see but I knew it was Simon from his voice. 

“No, Simon, something’s wrong, I can’t stop shaking, my eyes are fucking watering like hell. My ears are starting to ring. Jesus, get the doc!” 

Grabbing a chair, he helped me to sit. “I’ll go get Carson.” He was a good man, not questioning the fuck out of me, just doing what I asked. I closed my eyes, trying to calm the fuck down. My heart slowed, my eyes seemed to clear, but the smells, the fucking glorious smells. It was like everything I loved in one wonderful, fucking fantastic, smell. 

“Excuse me, s-sir?” My eyes popped open at the quiet whisper. I looked down the hallway to see a woman, I couldn’t quite make her out. But she was obviously scared, nervous, her eyes so big, her hands opening and closing into fists. 

“Yes, doll? Please come closer.”

As she walked closer, every one of my senses intensified. But they were all zeroing in on her. I could smell her, fresh cut grass, a fine cigar, the smell of fucking fabulous cup of joe. I fucking gasped when she was close enough for me to see her. She was breathtaking, from her long y/h/c to her stunning y/e/c eyes. But I could see, sense, her fear. And I knew I needed to comfort her. 

I stood up, my legs steadier than before. I took a chance, reaching out towards her. “What’s the matter Sweetheart, why are you frightened?” 

She looked up at me, her big eyes blinking. “I, I d-don’t know? I just, I just felt something.” She stepped closer to me, almost touching. “I was drawn here. I-I was doing the-the laundry and I felt something, smelled something. I-I know, crazy.” She lowered her head and i felt her shame, fucking felt it. 

I couldn’t help it, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into my chest, and she fucking let me. I began rubbing her back, my face tipping downward, my nose finding itself in her silky hair. Inhaling, I couldn’t stop the sound of contentment I made. And she sighed in response. I don’t even know how long we were standing there like that, my arms so tightly around her, her face laying against my chest. I was rocking us back and forth, I could barely feel the movement just so fucking wrapped up in her, all that was her. 

I was startled out of my trance like state by her sweet voice. “Alpha?” 

My heart stopped, a deep breath sucked inward. She was my omega, my true mate. It took the end of the earth for me to find her. After all this time. 

“Omega.” I growled softly into her hair. Omega, omega, but what was her name? Lifting my head up while leaning back, I reached up to gently grasp her chin. “What’s your name omega?” I smiled down at her. 

I could see, and feel, that her fear had subsided. “Y/N, y/f/n y/l/n.” 

“A beautiful name for an even more beautiful girl.” 

She smiled, a whole face smile, her eyes squinting. “Thank you, sir.” 

I laughed, “Negan’s fine, or, I guess, Alpha.” This was going to take some getting used to. I never paid attention to the schooling I received on alpha/omega dynamics, I fucking knew I wouldn’t need it. And fuck, even if I did, I’m Negan, these kinda things come fucking naturally to me. But it wasn’t coming to me. And I didn’t want to screw things the fuck up. 

I leaned down wanting to taste her lips, just knowing how sweet they would be. But I was stopped, mere fucking inches from my prize, by another scent, an alpha. I could feel my limbs stiffen, my hairs standing on end. I took a hold of doll’s arms, turning to position her behind me. Puffing my chest out, my chin down, Lucille at the ready, I stood up straight.

“Boss?” It was Simon with Carson, a beta. Simon being an alpha never had been a fucking problem before, but now…I wanted him nowhere near her, my omega. 

“Simon.” My body instinctively leaning towards him in a threatening manner. 

“Negan, Simon said something was wrong with you, but to be honest, you look okay. But your friend…” just as Carson was finishing his sentence, I felt her. Sensed her, her pain. And the fucking smell. 

I saw Simon’s lip twitch, his nose in the air. His eyes dilating. The fucking last straw. I didn’t know what came over me, but I was on him in a second, slamming into the nearest wall, Lucille kissing his throat. I could see his eyes bulging, the blood dripping down my arm. 

“Enough Negan!” The doctor’s voice bringing back. “Your omega!” I turned, pulling Lucille away from Simon’s neck, hearing him collapse to the floor. And then I saw her, pale as a fucking ghost, her face flushed. I could feel her pain, her fear returning. And something else I couldn’t place. 

“Fuck baby girl, what’s wrong?!” I dropped Lucille, forgetting all about my attack in Simon, my need to take care of my omega my only thought. I took her into my arms, squeezing her tightly to me, hearing soft sounds coming from her. “Carson?!”

“She’s coming into heat, Negan, can’t you tell?” 

I glared at him, “I can now, Carson. This is all fucking new to me.” He was now crouched down, checking over Simon. Fuck if I cared. I remembered reading about how omega’s would go into heat early when they met their mates. Sometimes alphas starting to rut for the same reason. 

“Alpha?” A tiny strained voice coming from my omega. 

“I’ve got you sweet thing.” With my hands below her ass, I encouraged her to jump up, her arms snaking around my neck quickly. I gripped her tight, stepping around Carson and a now standing Simon, I stride into the elevator, pushing the up button. 

“Negan, what are you doing?” Carson questioned me. 

“What the fuck do you think? Taking care of my omega. Jesus fuck.” He gave me a look of confusion. Just before the door closed, I gruffly added, “I fucking know what to do now. Tend to Simon and mind your fucking business.” 

She began fidgeting in my arms, her face nuzzling into my neck. Holding her firmly, I whispered into her hair. “I’ve got you omega. Everything is going to be fucking a-ok now.” 

“W-where are y-you taking me?” She whispered into my chest. 

“To our room sweetheart.” I was leaning back against the elevator wall, still a bit fucking shaky. 

“O-our room?” I had to strain to hear her, the words coming between pants as her breathing became faster. 

I stepped away from the wall as the door opened “Yes, our room. You will be with me now, my omega.”

I began walking down the hall, pulling her even tighter to my chest, one arm wrapping around her head softly. I was worried, fucking concerned, that one of my wives would show their painted faces. I needed to deal with them. But not tonight. Luckily, we made it to the room undiscovered. I carefully reached down into my pocket and fished out my key. Unlocking the door, I turned sideways, stepping into my room. I kicked the door closed, bringing her to the bed. Turning, I sat down with her still clinging tightly to me. 

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna lay you into the bed so I can go lock the door and get you a cool cloth from the bathroom, okay?” She just nodded her head in affirmation. With her arms loosening their grip, I turned to place her up near the pillows. I couldn’t help myself, my face lowering into her neck, sniffing, my eyes closing. I wanted, fucking needed her, like fucking yesterday. My pants were so fucking tight and were growing more and more uncomfortable. Her arms went back around my neck, her tiny fingers tickling the hair there. 

“I- I need you Negan, I m-mean, Alpha. Badly.” And then in the sexiest, needy, sounding whisper, she added. “Now.” 

I almost couldn’t pull myself away, but I did. Sprinting up and over, I locked the door, turning to see her shimmying out of her pants, her top flying off simultaneously. I wanted to just stand and take her in, this gorgeous woman, this omega. My omega. But I was beyond fucking needy so my clothes came off as quickly as hers. 

As I climbed back onto the bed my head was fucking spinning. I was going to make love, mate, with my omega. She sat up, a look of pure need in her eyes. I took her in, seeing just how fucking gorgeous, how perfect she was. From her silky long y/h/c, to her plump perfect tits. As my eyes roamed southward, I could see the results of her oncoming heat, her thighs coated with her glorious slick. I wanted to taste it, I wanted to taste her, every bit. 

I knew she needed me, like I needed her, but as I moved up the bed, I slowly ran my fingers up her soft legs, taking her all in. When I reached her knees, her squirming became borderline fucking dangerous, my head in a very precarious place. So I made my way quickly upward. 

“Alpha!” Her voice booming out, surprising the fuck out of me. 

I answered her “Yes, Omega?” 

“Please, I need y-you now. I-I can’t wait a-another second!” She once again startling me by sitting up and grabbing my now painfully hard cock. Stroking it with her tiny fingers, not quickly, not rough. Jesus, she was killing me. 

“Okay baby, I got you, but you gotta let go before I fucking blow.” She let go, a tiny smirk on her face as she laid back, her hand covered in my precum, which she proceeded to lick clean, her mischievous eyes never leaving mine. 

“Fuck girl, you are going to give me a fuckity fuckin’ run for my money. Shit!”

As I moved to straddle over her, careful not to fall. I grabbed my dick, guiding it through her slick soaked silky folds. I knew she could possibly take me now, her slick making her well lubed. But I didn’t want to hurt her. As her alpha it was my job to protect her at all fucking costs. Even from myself. 

Her arms reached up to wrap themselves around my neck. Gently, she urged my head down. “It’s okay, Alpha, I can take you. Y-you won’t hurt me.” Her lips then met mine in such a surprisingly sweet, almost delicate kiss. I almost jumped out of my skin when my hand was unceremoniously pushed away from my cock, her petite one replacing it. She lead it to that fucking place that I only dreamed about. Moving her fingers up the shaft, urging me to enter, her warm soft heat urging me forward. Our lips still together, hers slightly parting, allowing my now eager tongue entrance. As my hard shaft entered her creamfilled pussy, my tongue began probing her wet mouth. 

She tasted like every sweet treat I’d ever enjoyed. She felt like a warm summer’s day. My head began to swim as I thrusted.Harder, faster. I took my cues from y/n. Her sounds, the little moans and sighs. Her expression of pure fucking joy, of bliss. I know I was mimicking her, the immense pleasure I was feeling. I pulled away from her mouth reluctantly, my mouth working it’s way to her ear, nibbling, licking my way down her neck, finding the spot. 

My movements were quicker still. Feeling my knot aching to form, I pulled out, making her groan in discontent. I sat up, my hands finding her waist and slipping under her ass, flipping her over. Running my fingers over her glistening globes, I moved my hands under her lucious hips, pulling them upward, her ass high up in presentation. 

“Alpha, p-please!!!” Her delicate voice so filled with need. “I-I need you, I need your knot, p-please!!!” Her pleads drawn out and dancing in my ears. 

I swiftly grabbed my dripping shaft, and in no time I was once again balls deep in my omega. I held onto her hips with a fucking death grip, I was sure she must be in pain but with every driving lunge forward into her hot core I only heard her lustful moans. I joined in her in a chorus of voices that would make a fucking porn star proud. 

I knew she was nearing her end as her small body began to shake, her voice growing higher. “Are, are y-you going t-to knot me, Alpha?” She whispered to me. 

Keeping up my aggressive assault on her heavenly pussy, I let go of her hips, placing my hands on either side of her, my head hovering over hers. “Is that what you want Omega? Do you want my knot? Can you handle it sweet thing?” I growled into her ear. 

She whined, a needy so fucking longing sound. “Fuck yes!! Knot me Alpha, mark m-me as yours!”

I hadn’t even thought of claiming her. Would she want that? Would I want it? I most certain-fuckity fucking-ly did want it. And she gave me her answer when she presented her bare neck to me, flipping her long hair over to the other side. 

I lowered my face down to her creamy y/s/c skin, taking in the scent that I would always crave, forever burned into my senses. My tongue slipping over my dry lips, tasting her. Placing a kiss in the spot, I bared my teeth, nipping delicately. My thrusts had become slower, her shivers accelerating. 

“I’m going, I’m g-going mark you baby, I’m gonna f-fill you up. Fucking yes, I am!”

“Ooohhh, p-please Alpha, mark me, make me y-yours!” She wailed.

Fucking spurring me on, I bit down hard on her spot, the spot, mark, that would forever be a reminder to everyone, myself included, that y/n was mine. My Omega. My true mate. My love. 

My knot popped and I came, stream after stream of my seed, pumping her full, filling her with my pups. She came too, her curses making me laugh internally. Her pulsing pussy squeezing around my throbbing dick and knot, causing my orgasm to be prolonged. Or maybe it was just knotting her that was lengthening the fucking ending. But fuckity fuck was I in heaven. I was licking up the tiny trickles of blood that escaped the mark I made. Her once pristine skin marred by a bite mark. But she wouldn’t care. It was placed there out of love. 

Love?! How could I say I loved her? How could I fucking possibly love her? But I did, I loved her. So fucking much. Was it crazy? Was I fucking crazy?! Probably, but what’s fucking new. 

I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist. With knot keeping us connected, I carefully moved to lie down, pulling her into my chest. I ran my fingers up and down the soft skin of her hip, cooing into her ear. 

“You are so beautiful, my sweet Omega. Such an amazing creature. Taking my knot like a fucking champ!” 

She giggled, wiggling her little ass into me. “You really aren’t the big bad wolf you would like us all to think you are.” Her hand sneaking up behind my neck tickling the damp fine hairs at the nape.

The feel of her fingers, her warmth, the vibrations from her voice, shit! I could definitely get fucking used to this. My knot was beginning to subside but damn if I didn’t wanna pull out of her. 

“Sleepy baby girl?” I questioned her while leaning down to kiss her already healing mark. 

“I am Negan. This,” She seemed hesitant to finish. “This is all so new, you know?” Her fingers still fiddling with my hair, she turned her face to look back at me. 

“Regrets doll?”

“Not a one.”


End file.
